


What makes Tobio Tobio

by Shiikun



Series: Swimming + Volleyball = Family [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, First Crush, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiikun/pseuds/Shiikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama isn't a social butterfly nor is he a nice kid.</p><p>But without a doubt, Kageyama Tobio is a caring being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes Tobio Tobio

Kageyama Tobio has never been a social butterfly and he’s pretty sure that he will never be. Even before the loss of his mother, he was never really want to go out nor was he the one to ever start a conversation.

His mother would always encourage him to at least try and interact with other kids but if he looked fine just reading or watching tv, she would leave him be.

Tobio had managed to make “friends” at some point when he was 8 but to him they were just kids that were in the same class as him. He remembered talking to his mother about hanging out with them one time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like them.”

“... You don’t like them. Yet here you are asking to go over their house for the night.”

“Well! Every boy in my class is going! Shouldn’t I go? I mean, everyone is doing it.”

“So if everyone wanted to jump off a bridge, you would do it?”

“I would ask you first! Like I’m doing now.”

 

Yuuka stared down at her son, with her arms crossed and legs apart, trying to look firm and intimidating. Hoping that her stare would be enough for him to back down, and realize that the words coming out of his mouth were ridiculous, even for an 8 year-old. But this was her son, so he stared right back and wasn’t going to back out so soon.

She let out a heavy sigh and lifted her hand up to rub her face.

She was way too tired for this.

 Crouching down to be down at Tobio’s level, she looked him dead in the eyes and asked, “Tobio, I’m just trying to understand **_why_ ** you even want to go. You just told me that you don’t even like them. I don’t know about you, but if I don’t like people, I wouldn’t want to hang out with them.”

 

 

Tobio’s face fell, he no longer could hold his gaze with his mother. He felt his cheeks flush and fresh tears come to the corner of his eyes because of his embarrassment. This should have been easy! Why did his mother have to pry so much?!

 

Softly he said, “They’re my friends.”

 

“Tobio, honey, Tobio, Tobio,” reaching over and cupping Tobio’s chin, “look at me. I’m not mad at you. It’s just… It’s just hard to believe in these so called friends who you have never mentioned before.”

 

“There’s Kuroki, Kai, Kono, Hidaka, Sato, Nagatomo, Tanaka—”

 

_‘Oh my god, I forgot Tobio has an amazing memory.’_

 

“Kodama, Nakamura, Yamashita, Inoue, Takahashi, Yoshida—”

 

How was she going to explain to him that just knowing people's names didn’t mean that made the person automatically friends? Tobio is a smart boy… kind of. The boy’s common sense is something that she always questioned.

 

“Taniguchi, Goto, Yano, Yamamoto, Watanabe, Yokoyama, Iwakiri... ”

 

Paying closer attention, Tobio sees that his mother had a deadpan look on her face that clearly read _‘Are you serious?’_ “And Jun-kun”

 

Yuuka’s eyes fluttered in disbelief as she repeated, “Jun-kun?”

 

“Yeah. He likes the color pink too and and he agrees that sequins is stupid. He likes boveyball, I mean I don’t know much about it but he says it’s cool so it must be true.”

 

“Bovey-what? You mean _Volleyball?”_

 

“Yeah!” Tobio’s eyes practically sparkled at the word, “I’ve played it before in school but but it was okay but Jun-kun shows me maga-mage- umm… magazine’s! About it and the people on it look so cool while jumping! Jun-kun…” his eyes soften, his cheeks tinted with a light pink, he sighed out

 

“Jun-kun is amazing.”

 

Yuuka’s eyes widen. She realized that she still had Tobio’s chin in her hand, so she let him go.

 

She felt drool at the corner of her mouth, _when_ did it open? How _long_ has it been open? She closed her mouth and wiped the drool on her sleeve. Looking at Tobio, she can tell exactly what he’s feeling but does he understand what he is _actually_ feeling?

 

Yuuka smiled at her son. “Fine. Fine. I’ll think about it.” She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. “Now you, little man, need to get ready for bed. How about I tuck you—”

 

“NO.”

 

Tobio had already started running up the stairs, to the restroom, in the middle of her speech. Yuuka could hear his voice from the staircase.

 

“I can do it by myself!”

 

 

 

  
  
When she heard the restroom door shut, the smile fell off her face and she looked up towards the ceiling.

_“Jun-kun is amazing.”_

She… She didn’t know how she felt about the revelation about her 8 year-old son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the names that Tobio said are all surnames, except Jun. Apparently they are the most common or best ones from Miyagi Prefecture.
> 
> Name ref:http://home.r01.itscom.net/morioka/myoji/best20.html


End file.
